Blog użytkownika:Achunio/Statystyki polskiej społeczności
Witaj na blogu przeznaczonym na statystyki polskiego community GD. Pragnę podziękować z góry osobom takim jak Irbis, Masti, Ezel... za pomoc w kompletowaniu informacji (natomiast Axonixowi dziękuję za zaangażowanie w pomoc w jej rozwoju, co zaowocowało napływem motywacji. W sensie mojej); bez was ten blog by nie powstał. :D Na pomysł wpadłem sam (idk kiedy dokładnie), a lista Irbisa mi o nim przypomniała (idk czy by powstała, gdyby nie on :thinken:; nie pamiętam, jak to dokładnie było tbh XD). Po nicku/nazwie poziomu zapisywane jest jego ID (w nawiasie). Kolejność: od największej wartości/trudności; jeśli występuje taka sama wartość, wcześniej osiągnięta zajmie miejsce wyżej. W przypadku braku informacji kolejność będzie alfabetyczna. Najwięksi star grinderzy 1. GDIrbis (4306760) - >=48 175 20px 2. Axolotl997 (12704904) - =40k 20px (przed usunięciem statystyk) 3. Kicek8632 (4218138) - >=37 325 20px Najwięksi Demon grinderzy 1. Kapinapi (10300590) - >=1064 20px 2. GDIrbis (4306760) - >=721 20px 3. Axolotl997 (12704904) - 700 20px (przed usunięciem statystyk) Najtrudniejsze full levele ukończone przez Polaków według listy https://pointercrate.com/demonlist 1. Yatagarasu opublikowane przez TrusTa (28220417) - Makaron202 (144Hz/1ms), <=3 luty 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlqoAR5fZL8 2. Titan Complex opublikowane przez TCTeam (44022701) - Kapinapi (144Hz/1ms ?), 12 czerwca 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BEw4Xuh0XaI 3. ZAPHKIEL opublikowane przez Darwin (36329434) - ItzMezzo (144Hz/1ms), <=28 luty 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qd7n5bR1UQI, Kapinapi (144Hz/1ms ?), 30 kwietnia 2019 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pijzfxH6mJk Polacy z CP 1. x8Px (2477461) - 51 20px (do około końca maja 2019 w Top100 twórców) 2. Pawlogates (4453759) - 40 20px 3. ItzMezzo (16807920) - 37 20px 4. Texic (19747356) - 22 20px 5. MRJEDI (32092273) - 19 20px 6. JustBasic (3271105) - 18 20px 7. Tygrysek (1087585) - 17 20px 8. Anime Animator (12252759) - 14 20px 9. DamianosKabanos (12597361) 14 20px 10. GDZimnior12 (Kubson 184528) - 13 20px 11. Ozix (2832163) - 13 20px 12. janucha (12912765) 12 20px 13. Hayper (13695031) - 11 20px 14. ViralDL (8835400) - 11 20px 15. Theeb (10385521) - 10 20px 16. Supris (20367609) - 10 20px 17. Olikros (7063558) - 8 20px 18. Wiktord1 (15012086) - 8 20px 19. Ezel142 (15323636) - 7 20px 20. TheAlmightyWave (20568805) 7 20px 21. Ylliee (16399699) - 6 20px 22. LogiKing (17664331) - 6 20px 23. VoltCreator (34514872) 6 20px 24. benq151 (51801256) - 6 20px 25. Razorendoe (6301062) - 4 20px 26. AuRuS (2444573) - 3 20px 27. Kuki1537 (1565152) - 2 20px 28. Magnus (" Magnus" ?) - 2 20px 29. Riqirez (3336903) - 2 20px 30. Kapianol (3617433) - 2 20px 31. AsterionGD (5539981) - 2 20px 32. RealDelector (14326039) - 2 20px 33. Ternamit (5676956) - 2 20px 34. BlazerGamesTM (15397146) - 2 20px 35. TomsoNtm (63636760) 2 20px 36. Artanao (14514259) 2 20px 37. deflang (15993668) 2 20px 38. ParoxysmTeam (81816531) 2 20px 39. janekh (17684217) 2 20px 40. Yozyo (2884731) - 1 20px 41. GreMar320 (6072426) - 1 20px 42. JKM GD (Kotlet2014 5297404) - 1 20px Polskie Daily 1. WinS by ViralDL (47226210) - 5 lipca 2018 2. Eternity by JustBasic (51770639) - 11 luty 2019 3. Loudness Zone by ItzMezzo (52671583) - 17 luty 2019 4. Ifa by Hayper (52206622) - 22 lutego 2019 5. Bit area by Theeb (22021848) - 1 marca 2019 6. Future FunK by JustBasic (54366884) - 30 marca 2019 7. Special Essence by ItzMezzo (47637822) - 6 kwietnia 2019 8. Point Dissaray by ItzMezzo & Texic (55180353) - 1 maja 2019 9. Analog by Hayper (55431588) - 21 maja 2019 10. Hayp by Hayper (50555950) - 25 czerwca 2019 11. One Concern by Pawlogates (52762980) - 11 lipca 2019 12. Out my head by ItzMezzo (56675740) - 26 lipca 2019 Polskie Weekly 1. Sounds by ItzMezzo (51579290) - "21-27 stycznia 2019" 2. Disordered Worlds by DamianosKabanos & Ylliee (54334540) - "25-31 marca 2019" Największe polskie kanały związane z GD 1. Zimnior12 (wspólny kanał TheSXPa i Kubsona; ponad 18 300 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC4INmazj9xN7hBH5U7_DDAg 2. Dzeser (nieaktywny od lutego 2017; ponad 5 300 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCIHbTStyBybhAEulyE9udpw 3. Dunsior& Tomuszek (za materiały na tematy związane z grą odpowiedzialny jest Dunsior; ponad 1 900 subskrypcji) - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFiqQtCcjTox0qroz0JEHQg* *Tygrysek (ponad 2 800 subskrypcji) znajdowałby się na 3. pozycji, jednak kanał ten jest zbyt mało powiązany z grą (obecnie wcale) Największe serwery Discord polskich twórców związanych z GD 1. Zimnior12 Discord Server :reborn - https://discord.gg/F4evX3D - ~795 członków 2. Robotyczne Chomiki Blazer,a! - https://discord.gg/S2BS7Am - ~232 członków 3. Viral & Kapi's Kingdom - https://discord.gg/XSTTExR - ~184 członków ' Jeżeli macie jakieś zastrzeżenia bądź chcecie zgłosić poziom/gracza jako właściwego pozycji na tejże liście, dajcie znać (mój tag na Discordzie - Achu#4310). ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach